Tudo Recalque
by Tikas do Trash
Summary: [Ripagem] - Ginevra recalcada pega Draco e Harry no ato. Fica toda putinha por não ter sido convidada para um ménage à trois, prometendo assim uma vingança. Porque tudo aquilo era uma verdadeira mentira e recalque! Ripado por duas ripadoras no modo in dorgas plus sono.


**Tudo Recalque**

Título Original:Tudo uma Mentira

**Escrita por yuediangelo**

**Titulo:** Tudo uma Mentira. **(Sem Senso: Ainda bem que é. Imagina se fosse verdade? God, não quero pensar nisso.) { Sem Personalidade: Graças a mamadi Rowena que tudo não passa de uma ilusão. }**

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter. **(Sem Senso: GRAÇAS AO MEU BOM MERLIN!) {Sem Personalidade: Eu não "possuo" Harry Potter, me lembrou exorcista. Harry só foi possuído por Voldirene e mesmo assim Tio Dumby bateu seus tambores e rapidinho fez o noseless se desaboletar do corpo magrelo de Harry. Não, você não tem culhões para isso. _|_}**

**Advertência** Yaoi e menciona Lemon acontecendo minimamente,traição,dor palavreado fraco menor. **(Sem Senso: Palavreado fraco menor... É tipo uma nota musical? Como dó menor? -qq) {Sem Personalidade: O palavreado além de fraco é menor de 1,50 m, tipo a nossa querida Sem Senso #correndoléguas} (Sem Senso**²**: EI! Eu tenho 1,55 falou? u_u)**

**Beta:** nenhum **(Sem Senso: Já dou meus pêsames para a pobre língua portuguesa.)**

**Emparelhamento:** Draco Malfoy dom/Harry Potter sub. Unilateral Harry/Ginny. **(Sem Senso: Se não fosse por 50 tons de cinza, juro que não iria entender saporra. Quer dizer que o Draco é dominador e Harry submisso? Ai meu pai, me ajude a ripar isso!)** **{Sem Personalidade: sinceramente me deu uma puta preguiça de ripar isso. Ta em tempo de pedir demissão do Tikas? Afinal, lembrem-se de que na nossa escala de pureza eu ainda sou a mais inocente, isso vai ferrar com tudo que venho construindo até aqui!}** **(Sem Senso**²**: Deixa disso mana. Todas nós sabemos que você é a mais perva, doidinha para curtir um BDSM. #partiu pra Nárnia!)** **{Sem personalidade**²**: Gente, se ela aparecer jogada um valão, lá perto da cabana do pai Tomás, não precisa nem chamar o CSI, fui eu!}**

**Resumo:**Yaoi,Ginny descobre que seu namorado a estava traindo e o pega no ato com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy **(Sem Senso: Ginny teve A visão do inferno! Não a culparia se ela se atirasse da torre de astronomia.) {Sem Persoalidade: É o hades em terra, só isso.}** de todas as pessoas,quais são os sentimentos dela para isso? **(Sem Senso: Provavelmente os piores possíveis!) {Sem Personalidade: A, sei lá, vai ver ela pegou uma cesta de flores silvestres e foi cantar a musica tema de Tarzan – ou Kumbaya – enquanto lançava pétalas ao vento. Por que sim, é bem o tipo de coisa que qualquer garota faria ao descobrir que é corna. E corna de gay ainda por cima!}** Exclusivamente os sentimentos de Ginny e sobre sua perspectiva. **(Sem Senso: Gosh, vou vomitar. D: ) {Sem Personalidade: Eu é que estou sem perspectivas para esta fic, mas vamos lá. Ossos do oficio. Falando em ossos, eu devia estar estudando anatomia,e não ripando fic! Demissão, oi? #corremaisdaSemSenso.}**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX **(Sem Senso: Encontre o X! Teste de matemática para os menos favorecidos no quesito visão.)**

**TUDO UMA MENTIRA!** (Sem Senso: Igual a essa fanfic. Uma mentira. o/)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX **(Sem Senso: ACHEI UM MONTE DE X. NÃO SOU CEGA. \O/)**

Era uma mentira. **(Sem Senso: Você já disse isso, colega!)**

Era uma mentira. **(Sem Senso: Eu já entendi, porra. ¬¬) {Sem Personalidade: Senta em posição de mantra, fecha os olhos, respira fundo.}**

Era uma mentira. **(Sem Senso: Mano, eu sei que sou velha e tals, mas não precisa ficar repetindo as coisas, porque eu ainda consigo entender, ok? ¬¬) {Sem Personalidade: Era uma mentirammmmm. Mentirammmmm *dá um tapa na cabeça da Sem Senso* Repete o mantra!} (Sem Senso²: Mentirammmmmm! Mentirammmm!)**

Quando estávamos sentados no lago e ele dizia que me amava. **(Sem Senso: Who? Quem diz? Ele quem?) {Sem Personalidade: Calma, sentados no lago? Tipo NO lago? Podia ser na beira, não? E, sei lá! Dá pra entender que o lago dizia que a amava, ou o sujeito misterioso que sentava no lago com ela, vai saber!}**

Quando ele dizia que não podia viver sem mim. **(Sem Senso: Não sabia que era o oxigênio quem estava narrando a história.) {Sem personalidade: O****2**** veio fazer um bico na história pra ver se ganha um por fora, não ta fácil pra ninguém.}**

Quando ele dizia que queria **(Sem Senso: ...a piroca do Draco e...)** esperar para fazermos amor **(Sem Senso: ...a três...)** depois de casados porque ele **(Sem Senso: ...era um taradão da midnight.)** me respeitava acima de tudo. **(Sem Senso: Fazer amor depois de casados? Acho que essa coca é fanta hein.) {Sem Personalidade: Respeitaria muito essa atitude, mas vindo do Harry isso é tão suspeito!} **

.Mentira. **(Sem Senso: Estou começando a achar que é verdade, tipo, reversão psicológica! #dorgas) {Sem personalidade: Mentirammmmmm. *se levanta e começa a cantar músicas do Nando Reis.*}**

Cada palavra,cada toque,cada beijo. **(Sem Senso: Cada gota de álcool que eu ingiro... #rehab) {Sem personalidade: Cada neurônio que corre o risco de ser afetado ao realizar esta ripagem...}**

Ginny Wesley nunca se sentiu mais suja em toda sua vida do que vendo aquele sena **(Sem Senso: Ayrton Senna já morreu, querida autora. E não adianta tentar, porque tele sena você não vai ganhar. WEEE, RIMEI!) {Sem Personalidade: Suja por que? Assistiu escondida na lata de lixo? Rolando no chiqueiro com os porcos? Dançando Blah Blah Blah com a Kesha?}** atroz **(Sem Senso: Seu avestruz! #issonãofazsentido!)** a sua namorado **(Sem Senso: Sua namorado! HUAHAUHUHAUHAu Já está admitindo que o Harry é uma mona!)** o salvador do mundo magico,o eleito dentre vários outros títulos **(Sem Senso: Os cinco títulos de Harry Potter: Testa rachada, mona do drama, o menino que sobreviveu, o eleito, diva da midnight!)** **{Sem Personalidade: Tudo bem, já entendi que era o Harry! Eu to me segurando pra manter minha meta de não ofender os autores, mas esse pessoal pede!}** gemendo e se contorcendo completamente nu **(Sem Senso: Vestido é que não seria, pfvr!) {Sem personalidade: Se contorcendo? Estava sendo torturado com uma Crucio no rabo? Dançando Harlem Shake? Ataque epilético ao fazer amor? Uh?}** embaixo do seu arqui-inimigo **(Sem Senso: ... e a rainha do arco-íris...) { Sem personalidade: Tema de hoje: Virou viado e deu a bunda pro arqui-inimigo #shatiada}**,o filho de um ex-comensal da morte,Draco Malfoy;como uma puta. **(Sem Senso: Olha o recalque Ginny! Não faz bem pro cabelo! Quer ficar como a Hermione? u_u) {Sem personalidade: Putas se retorcem? Putas, de onde vêm, como se comportam e para onde vão? Essa noite, no Globo repórter.}**

Os dois estavam em na **(Sem Senso: Ai como isso me broxa, na boa!) {Sem personalidade: Na duvida entre "em" ou "na", use os dois, com certeza um vai estar certo!}** sala de aula de feitiços depois das aulas a onde ela tinha o desprazer de esquecer seu trabalho em baixo da mesa e nenhum deles havia notado sua presença. **(Sem Senso: Porque comer e ser comido em cima da mesa do Flitwick deve dar AQUELE tesão que nossa! É de matar hein! Irresistível!) {Sem Personalidade: Moitas? Sala sem uso? Sala Precisa? A puta que te pariu? Não! Nada disso se compara ao prazer selvagem de dar a bunda numa sala de feitiços. É Petrificus totalus de um lado, varinhas entrando e saindo de orifícios por outro. Uma loucura total! ~ loushuria pura~}**

Ginny não consegui **(Sem Senso: Primeira ou terceira pessoa?) {Sem personalidade: Sem tem algo que descobri nesse pequeno período de ripagem é que tempo e espaço não significam nada para quem possui tamanha genialidade e habilidade com a escrita.}** se mexer de tão chocada que estava,ela não podia fechar os olhos ou mesmo correr enquanto o sentimento de traição percorria seu sistema juntamente com o ódio e a raiva avassaladora. **(Sem Senso: Só digo uma coisa disso: Avassalador! Um cara interessante, esculacho o teu amante, até o seu ficante. (8) ) {Sem personalidade: EU SOU SINISTRO, MELHOR QUE TEU AMIGO, NA CAMA EU SOU UM PERIGO. *Saudades de cantar em ripagens, lembrei porque amo fazer isso.*}**

Ela não podia acreditar que o seu salvador a tinha traído. **(Sem Senso: Agora se joga do meio fio!)**

Todo o futuro que ela tinha construído para eles desmoronou em pedaços bem pequenos.A casa amorosa,com uma família grande e seu Harry a amando destruído por essa cena a sua frente. **(Sem Senso: 1) Meu bom senso já foi às favas há anos e agora o pouco de juízo que me restou está sendo transformado em átomos por ripar isso. 2) A casa ama! Que coisa mais meiga! SQN. 3) Sua barra de espaço te dá choque, querida? Porque é o que parece. 4) Pare de enfiar a gramática no cu, porque ela não vai entrar e tão pouco alcançará seu cérebro. 5) E devolva as vírgulas que você sequestrou, pfvr!) {Sem personalidade: 1) Ela já tinha construído um futuro mesmo estando no passado? Nem Matrix ou Vanilla Sky é tão bizarro. Eu falei que ninguém liga pra tempo/espaço nessa bagaça. Eu vou botar fogo em tudo! 2) Hum, conte-me mais sobre essa casa amorosa. Já morei em casas barraqueiras, ciumentas e engraçadinhas, mas amorosa nunca. 3) O marido da virgula acaba de me ligar. Estava aos prantos, pedindo que, por favor, devolvesse sua amada esposa, eles têm três filhos pequenos para criar. Está disposto a negociar.}**

Ela viu os corpos se moverem um contra o outro em um grande reconhecimento, **(Sem Senso: HUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAU GOSH. QUE TIPO DE SEXO É ESSE, AUTORA? PORQUE ISSO NÃO EXISTE NA MINHA TERRA.) {Sem Personalidade: EU FALEI QUE ISSO IA FERRAR COM MINHA INOCÊNCIA. Sexo com grande reconhecimento? O quê vem a ser isso? Tipo, há respeito em reverência entre as partes supracitadas? Eu hein!}** ela notou como os braços de Malfoy segurava Harry de um modo possessivo **(Sem Senso: Draco Gollum sussurrando roucamente nos ouvidos do Harry: MY PRECIOUS! AI... QUE... BROXANTE!) {Sem personalidade: "VOCÊ É MINHA, BEEECHA MALVADA! SÓ MINHA!" VOLTA PRO MAR QUE É TEU LUGAR, OFERENDA!}** e de um jeito que o deixaria seguro enquanto movia seu corpo contra o seu corpo. **(Sem Senso: Vemk autora, me explica como se move o seu corpo contra o seu corpo? '-' Tipo, autossuficiência? É isso mesmo? Só conheço um jeito de "fazer sexo" sem precisar de parceiro: VI-BRA-DO-RES.) {Sem personalidade: Isso conta como sexo? O.O Não quero nem saber! Enfim, Draco é tão bom no que faz que se vira sozinho, eita nóis. Christian Grey? Quem precisa quando se tem Draco Malfoy, A Grande Doninha Fuderosa!}**

Mesmo com a raiva ela podia ver como sensual era essa cena, **(Sem Senso: Olha, ver o acasalamento de duas tartarugas deve ser bem mais sensual que ver dois homens transando. '-' Ginevra tem sérios probleminhas, na moral.) {Sem Personalidade: Isso me lembrou aquele epi de Skins, quando Michelle vê o Tony fazendo sacanagem com o Maxxie. E, assim, gosto é que nem cu né, cada um tem o seu e se quiser dar, que se há de fazer?! Mas daí a dizer que imaginar Harry e Draco foi sensual, nem vem. Minha macarronada perdeu metade do sabor agora. #shatiada}** como opostos que se atraem, **(Sem Senso: Draco é o polo norte de um imã e o Harry é o polo sul do outro imã. LOL) {Sem Personalidade: Assim como sol e lua, vento e a chuva, o ovo e a marmita... Não, pera!}** como perfeitos eles ficavam juntos. **(Sem Senso: SQN! Draco fica perfeito com a Ginny e Harry com a Lula Gigante. u_u) {Sem Personalidade; Decida-se, ou você fica puta de ódio ou grava essa ceninha e manda pro youtube com a seguinte legenda: o casal mais perfeito do mundo. Vai ser madrinha do casório, benhê!}** E isso fez seu estomago se embrulhar ainda mais. **(Sem Senso: A autora deve ter pego o acento circunflexo da palavra "estômago" e utilizado como chapéu chinês, aham. Única explicação plausível para não tê-lo usado como manda as normas da gramática portuguesa.) {Sem Personalidade: Meu estômago se embrulhou em um lindo papel decorado e dei a eles como presente de casamento. Nos abraçamos e choramos juntos.}**

"Tão apertado Harry...me sinto tão bem..." **(Sem Senso: Vaaaaaaaai mona, geeeeeeeeeeeme!) {Sem personalidade: Me sinto tão bem depois de sair do armário. ****Nunca mais volto pra lá, NUN-CA. Its a new dawn its a new day its a new life for me. And I'm feeling good. (8) }**

"Tão cheio Dray...Merlin não pare..." **(Sem Senso: Não para, não para, não para, não. Não para, não para, não para, não! Vai! Até o fundão! (8) ) {Sem personalidade: Tão apertado, tão cheio, me desculpe mas isso me fez lembrar alguém que está segurando xixi há horas. Estou taããão apertada, minha bexiga está tãããão cheia. Socoooorrro. E não envolve Merlin nessa putaria não que ele já é um senhor de idade e merece respeito!}**

"Ah...ah...ah...Harry...ah...ah...ah" **{Sem personalidade: ...tchim... Saúde ai. u_ú}**

"Mais rápido Dray...me foda com mais força..." **(Sem Senso: Harry Potter, a mais nova Anastasia de Hogwarts!) {Sem Personalidade: Dray? É UMA BEECHA MESMO! Velocidade 5 do créeeeeeu!} (Sem Senso**²**: CRÉU! CRÉU! CRÉU! (8) )**

"Meu Harry...te amo tanto...tanto..." **(Sem Senso: Ai que amor comovente, vou chorar! SQN!) {Sem Personalidade: Oferece um lencinho para sem Senso.}**

"Também te amo Draco...mais do que tudo..." **(Sem Senso: Que coisa mais... URGH!) {Sem, Personalidade: Depois dessas lindas declarações de amor Sem personalidade sai cantando: You believe in life after love (8) Cher, diva.}**

As lagrimas de traição queimavam em seu rosto **(Sem Senso: Ginny virou Itachi e está chorando amaterasu!) {Sem personalidade: Joga as chamas nos rabos deles, ahã!}** enquanto seu coração era cortado em mil pedaços, **(Sem Senso: Então a Weasley morreu, é isso mesmo produção? Porque assim, se cortaram o coração dela em mil pedaços, mataram-na antes e depois fizeram um baita churrasco depois. Canibalismo rolando solto em Hogwarts! UHUUUL! Não, pera...)** uma mentira o amor que existia entre os dois era uma mentira, **(Sem Senso: É tudo mentira Ginny! Conta logo pra sua mãe!) {Sem Personalidade: PEGA NA MENTIRA. (8)}** contada por alguém em que ela confiou seu coração e no momento em que ela houvia as declarações de amor no meio da paixão **(Sem Senso: Sexo agora tem outro nome é? Não to sabendo disso, não, colega!) {Sem Personalidade: É o fogo da juventude... Não, pera, fandom errado.} ** a raiva bateu três vezes mais forte do que tudo. **(Sem Senso: PORRADA. PORRADA. PORRADA. \O/) {Sem personalidade: Raiva batendo três vezes mais forte que tudo. Agora tá distribuindo porrada que nem Incrível Hulk, Chuck Norris e 6120 da Nokia, indestrutíveis.}**

"Como você pode? **(Sem Senso: Podendo, amiga. Enfiando o pinto no fiofó do Draco. Just that! '-') {Sem personalidade: Na verdade, dando ré no quibe.}** Você disse que me amava... **(Sem Senso: E você foi trouxa de ter acreditado, Ginny. Pobrezinha! Tão iludida!) {Sem Personalidade: Como você mesma disse, 1.500 vezes nesta fic: ERA MENTIRA!}** Que não poderia viver sem mim **(Sem Senso: Weasley, você ainda não é oxigênio, querida, aceite esse fato!) {Sem Personalidade: Nem paçoca.} (Sem Senso: Eu consigo viver sem paçoca**²**, assim, just saying!)** e eu te confiei o meu coração **(Sem Senso: Estou tão comovida! SQN!)** e é assim que me paga?Transando com Malfoy como uma vagabunda?" **(Sem Senso: Ginny, não ofenda as vagabundas, poxa. u_u) {Sem Personalidade: NOOO, EU NÃO DEIXAVA! Quer dizer que se transasse feito uma lady tava perdoado, não é? Tem que ter classe Harry. Bicha pão com ovo. U_ú}**

Ela gritou em sua estérica **(Sem Senso: Como se faz isso? O_O Só consigo imaginar Ginny gritando com sua histeria! HUAHAUHAUHAUAHU QUE CENA MAIS LOL!) {Sem personalidade: Parece que a tal da ESTÉRICA era um objeto e que ela gritou nela, sei lá.}** os olhos cheios de lagrimas .Ela viu como os dois amantes olharam para ela chocada **(Sem Senso: Ih, duvido que as monas estejam chocadas, aposto meus únicos vinte contos no sentimento de raiva delas por você ter interrompido um momento tão solene, Ginevra.) {Sem Personalidade: Choquei Harry! Essa baranga não bate na porta antes de entrar não, hein? Falta de respeito, onde já se viu!}** notando pela primeira vez a sua presença com expressões culpadas. **(Sem Senso: A merda já ta feita, para que se sentirem culpados? Chama logo pro ménage a trois e acaba com esse drama logo, porra!) {Sem personalidade: Avá, culpa. Ahã, sei. Senta lá, Ginny. Opa! Não! O Harry já sentou por você. (Y)}**

Harry mais do que Malfoy e se ela tivesse alguma coisa a dizer sobre isso **(Sem Senso: Vai, conta! Diria o quê, fiote? Vai contar tudo pra sua mãe mesmo? Bom que a Molly acaba com essa palhaçada logo, mata geral gritando: NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOUR BITCHES!) {Sem personalidade: Sim, ele tem algo a dizer: "Foi bom pra você?" "Ginny, quer a cópia em DVD, VHS ou Blue Ray?"}** Harry realmente se sentia culpado por te-la traído e Draco só estava culpado por ser pego. **(Sem Senso: Draco está apenas preocupado em ter sua intimidade revelada na internet, porque dessa vez, o pai dele não pode saber! Lucius vai deserdá-lo! Ah se vai!) {Sem Personalidade: Lucius vai relembrar seus tempos de escola, quando foi pego em um ménage pra lá de bizarro com Snape e Nott. –Q'} **

"Gin..." **(Sem Senso: É aquilo que tem álcool e bebemos para ficar bem loucos. UHUUUL \o/) {Sem Personalidade: BEBER, E NÃO TER A VERGONHA DE SER FELIZ... Não, pera. –Q'} (Sem Senso²: Cantar e cantar e cantar! (8) ) **

"Não me chame assim, **(Sem Senso: ... sua mona despeitada...) {Sem personalidade: ...Se for pra ser uma bebida, que seja vinho dos elfos que é mais cult...}** você não tem o direito de me chamar sim mais, **(Sem Senso: Sim mais? WTF? Certeza que faltou o As! Ai você me pergunta: Copas, espadas, ouros ou paus? #piadinha fail) [Sem Juízo: Passando por aqui apenas para um breve comentário: Paus? Adooooro. (6)] {Sem personalidade: Ignorarei a piadinha da Sem senso, assim como gostaria de ignorar a fic.}** como você pode Harry Potter? **(Sem Senso: Já disse Ginevra Weasley! Podendo!)** Como? **(Sem Senso: Enfiando o pau no cu!) {Sem personalidade: O ânus no pênis. Somos grandinhos, já podemos usar os nomes formais das devidas estruturas anatômicas sem ficarmos ruborizados. SQN! DEU A RÉ NO QUIBE, SENTOU NA POMBA MEEEESMO!)**

Eu te amava...Mais do que tudo nesse mundo **(Sem Senso: Eu continuo amando o álcool mais do que tudo, porque já dizia um dos velhos mandamentos: "Amai os vossos inimigos!" Estou apenas cumprindo. ;D) {Sem Personalidade: O amor está no ar, não respirem crianças, pode ser fatal.}** e você comete uma canalhice dessa comigo." **(Sem Senso: Agora se rebela e vira puta, dando pra todos na travessa do tranco!) {Sem personalidade: Não sei vocês, mas eu – e a Ginevra que eu conheço – já teria dado um chute no saco de cada um :D}**

"Ginny" **(Sem Senso: Ginny continua sendo apelido, Potter, seu burro! Só pode chamar de Weasley ou Ginevra!) {Sem Personalidade: Ou corna.} **

"Por que? **(Sem Senso: Por que, Merlin? Por que aceitei ripar isso? Por quê?) {Sem personalidade: Ah, quer discutir isso, Sem senso? A idéia foi tuuuuuua!} (Sem Senso²: Não joga na cara. u_u)** Por que você fez isso?" **(Sem Senso: Porque ele gosta de piroca, sua ruiva burra. ¬¬) {Sem personalidade: Porque você não proporcionava a ele o prazer que ele queria. Ele merece mais, sua recalcada! 25 centímetros de puro prazer e alegria! Compete com isso, ruiva pobre!} (Sem Senso²: Sex shop resolve seu problema, mas vai continuar sendo mulher, ai só realizando cirurgia. -q)** Ginny perguntou em desespero ela precisava de um motivo sera que ela não merecia o seu amor?"Responda a maldita pergunta. **(Sem Senso: Ui! A ruiva ta brava! É melhor responder a pergunta, Potter! Ruivas são ~violentas~. Se bem que curte um BDSM, né não raiozinho de luz? #piada infame) {Sem Personalidade: Fala com ela Harry, I WANT TO BRAK FREEE.(8) ou Ainda tem outra: EU VIREI GAY! E ASSUMI! A ARTE DA PEDERASTIA E PUDE UM DIA ENTÃO SORRIR. (8)}**

"Ginny"Harry disse sem nenhuma mesão **(Sem Senso: MESÃO! AHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAH AUHAUHAU RISOS ETERNOS PRA ISSO! Harry não tem nenhuma mesão, tia Sem Personalidade. Dá uma pra ele, dá?) {Sem personalidade: Claro, vou dar um MESÃO pra ele. Vira a bunda Harry!}** de sair da posição em que estava ele parecia paralisado sem poder se mover. **(Sem Senso: Autora, uma pergunta: Você sabe o que é vírgula? Onde foi que você as enfiou? No cu não foi, porque lá ainda está a gramática entalada!) {Sem Personalidade: No cu do Harry, junto com a naba albina do Draco, que era pra dar mais tesão. #ai se minha mãe vê esse meu vocabulário extenso HSAUHSIUAHUSIHAUSA}**

"Eu te amo Ginny,realmente te amo... **(Sem Senso: Mentira detected!) {Sem personalidade: AAAAAH, EU TE AMO. E O MEU SANGUE FERVE POR VOCÊ.}** só...só que eu amo Draco mais do que você... **(Sem Senso: NA SUA CARA, GINNY! EU NÃO DEIXAVA, NÃO DEIXAVA!) {Sem Personalidade: Sabe como é! Porque, assim, eu faço uma lista de quem eu amo mais. E os que podem me penetrar de alguma maneira certamente estão no topo da lista. Draco é o herdeiro da cobra verde de Slytherin. Uma lenda, mona! Se fode ai.}** Eu...eu sinto muito." **(Sem Senso: Mona, para de mentir! Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou que não se pode mentir? Ah é, esqueci! Você não tem mãe! Ops!) {Sem personalidade: Nossa, colocou a mãe no meio. Eu não deixava.} **

Draco sorriu arrogante com essa declaração. **(Sem Senso: Draquenha ganhou. VAI LÁ GINNY, NÃO DEIXA ESSA XUXA LEVAR A MELHOR SOBRE VOCÊ, MOSTRE SUA SUPERIORIDADE. Ah é, esqueci, você é uma Weasley. Sorry. :/) {Sem personalidade: A única atitude digna de Draco Malfoy que vi até agora. Sorrir arrogantemente. Mas que adianta? Ele tava comendo o Potter. MY EYES!}**

"Sinta-se honrada Weasley,eu não divido os meus amantes com ninguém **(Sem Senso: Ui! Possessiva essa mona! Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou que se deve emprestar os brinquedos para os outros, Draquenha? u_u Principalmente para os menos afortunados!) {Sem Personalidade: Amigos, amigos. Retos penetráveis a parte! "Sai daqui que o bofe é meu, baranga."}** mais **(Sem Senso: É MAS PORRA! I, SEU CRETINO, SAI DAI! *dá uma voadora de dois pés no I*) {Sem Personalidade: Uma salva de palmas para nossa querida sem Senso que acaba de demonstrar suas habilidades em briga de rua, aprendidas diretamente na favela do Marimbondo.} (Sem Senso²: Palmas para mim que ainda sei ser uma diva! Da favela, é claro!)** Harry não queria quebrar seu coração então eu permitir ele continuar **{Sem personalidade: A dar pra mim todas a as noites, enquanto você dormia. Oh, periquita intocada!} (Sem Senso: 1) Permitir está no infinitivo. O r não deveria estar ali, é um intrometido. *afoga o R na privada* 2) Permitir ele? Porra! Na moral, procure um/uma beta! Eu não vou ensinar português na ripagem. ME RECUSO!) **seu ê **(Sem Senso: WHAT THE HELL? O que vem a ser seu ê? PQP!) {Sem personalidade: Seu Êdi. O cu. Para mantê-lo protegido desse safado, só pode!}** deveria ser feliz."

"Ginny... **(Sem Senso: ...Sua ruiva burra, saia daqui logo que eu quero terminar de ser comido pelo Draco!...)** Ginny eu sinto muito eu não queria te machucar... **(Sem Senso: Mais e mais mentiras! Tsc tsc! Vai arder no mármore do inferno desse jeito, Potter!) {Sem Personalidade: Sentiu muito mesmo. Segundo você mesmo disse: "estou tão cheio". Sabemos o que sentiu, bicha vadia.}** sinto muito"Harry falou com a voz em desespero ignorando o que Draco havia dito bem como Ginny. **(Sem Senso: Igual a mim que estou ignorando lindamente a falta de vírgulas e espaço entre as palavras. :D) {Sem personalidade: Ou igual a mim que estou de vontade de colocar o pezinho em outro fandom só pra pegar umas coisinhas emprestadas com Deidara e colocar bem nos orifícios desses três. KATSU. \m/}**

Draco disse mais alguma coisa mais Ginny não ouviu a Raiva **(Sem Senso: Raiva virou nome de gente/país/estado e etc? Ou isso é uma personificação?) {Sem personalidade: Bem que os antigos já diziam que a "Raiva" era má conselheira. Só não sabia que ela estudava em Hogwarts. –Q}** e o nojo era tanto que parecia ter bloqueado tudo **(Sem Senso: ...inclusive o sistema respiratório, levando Ginevra a iminente morte! THE END!... Ah como eu queria que fosse assim!) {Sem Personalidade: Esse podia ter sido o final de Lua Nova, teria nos poupado da existência de mais dois livros inúteis no mundo.} (Sem Senso²: Não perca o foco, Sem personalidade! *bate na cabeça da SP*)** a não ser a dor que sentia...e ela se esforçou a gritar: **(Sem Senso: "SEU CRETINO MAL COMIDO! POR QUE NÃO ME CHAMOU PRA BRINCAR? TO COM A PIRIQUITA ARDENDO DE TESÃO JÁ! TO QUE NÃO ME SEGURO!") {Sem Personalidade: "EU TRAZIA O VIDRADOR DE BASILISCO, SEU EGOÍSTA IMPRESTÁVEL!"}**

"Não...não sente não **(Sem Senso: ...Porque você senta mesmo e senta com força!...) {Sem Personalidade: ELE SENTA, EU SEI QUE SENTA. (8)}** ...ainda não...Você vai pagar por destruir meu coração Harry Potter ira **(Sem Senso: Ira é sinônimo de raiva/cólera!)** pagar muito...muito caro." **{Sem personalidade? Isso ai Ginny, cobra com juros e correção monetária! Enfia um cacto na bunda dele. Rasga as roupas dele, quebra a tiara de rubis! Fala que vai dar pro Snape... Não, pera.} (Sem Senso: Ui! Agora eu senti medo até por você, Potter! CORRA MONA! CORRA COMO UMA GAZELA SALTITANTE PARA O MONTE DAS BICHAS!) {Sem personalidade²: CORRA NU PARA O VALE DO ARCO-IRIS, VÁ, VÁ EM PAZ. MAS CUIDADO, OS CENTAUROS DE PICA GROSSA VIVEM A MARGEM DO VALE, TOME CUIDADO COM ELES.}**

Ginny encontrou os movimentos de suas pernas **(Sem Senso: Por quê? Eles estavam perdidos pela sala?) {Sem personalidade: Os movimentos das pernas de Ginny estavam dando um rolê em Panem, dançando Sweet Child o' Mine com Sr. Tumnus e Groover. –Q'}** e se virou e correu para fora ela correu por Hogwarts sem realmente ver para onde **(Sem Senso: Ih! Já to até vendo a manchete no profeta diário: "Ginevra Weasley, mais conhecida como a corna que pegou seu namorado transando com outro cara, inventou uma nova tática de suicídio: Corrida do cego! Em uma tentativa diferente e inovadora de se matar, ela rachou a testa ao meio ao ir de encontro a parede de Hogwarts por estar correndo de olhos fechados.") {Sem Personalidade: Rindo até o fim dos tempos da Sem Senso. UIHSUIAHUISHAIUHSUIAHUISHAUS A} {Sem Personalidade²: Dizem as más línguas que, enquanto agonizava sobre uma poça de sangue, sussurrava as palavras "Potter pica fina e Malfoy fodelão albino" Ninguém sabe ao certo se tais fatos são verídicos.}** só tinha que se afastar daquela cena que fez seu coração rasgar em pedaços irrecuperáveis. **(Sem Senso: Ah que dó! Achei que tivesse jeito de remontar que nem se faz com um quebra-cabeça e tals. -qqq) {Sem Personalidade: Patchwork ta na última moda pra decoração. *-*}**

Com os olhos cheios de lagrimas ela ainda se perguntou porque ele escolheu uma desova de comensal da morte sobre ela, **(Sem Senso: Juro que imaginei os comensais desovando em cima dela. HUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHA UHAUHAU AI MY GODNESS!) {Sem personalidade: Tipo a desova das tartarugas marinhas? Ou aquela desova que rola no valão ali atrás do frigorífico do seu João?}** a quanto tempo ela **(Sem Senso: FINALMENTE HEIN! Finalmente aceitou que o Harry é uma mona! AEEEE! \o/) {Sem personalidade: Sr. Potter, a cirurgia de mudança de sexo foi um sucesso. De hoje em diante poderá assinar como Darla Potter! WINNN!}** vinha mantendo esse segredo dela e quantas vezes ele tinha sido fodido por ele **(Sem Senso: Em 50 tons. Ele foi fodido pelo Draco Christian Malfoy em 50 tons!) {Sem Personalidade: Você quer mesmo que a gente te conte? Acho que desde aquela noite no 1° ano, lá na floresta proibida. O pobre Canino assistiu a tudo. O cão nunca mais foi o mesmo.}** e depois a beijou.. **(Sem Senso: Sim, minha cara Ginevra, você experimentou a baba e o sêmen do Draco. Dilicia hein!) {Sem Personalidade: EU VOU ALI VOMITAR E JÁ VOLTO!} **

Esse pensamento foi demais para seu pobre estomago já mau caindo de joelhos ela vomitou tudo o que havia comido no dia as lagrimas de traição **(Sem Senso: Sem pontuação é isso que acontece: Ginevra vomitando lágrimas de traição. HUAHAUHHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUA Só posso rir disso!)** ainda escorrendo dos olhos vermelhos **{Sem personalidade: Vomitando junto com a Ginny as lágrimas da tristeza de ter que ripar isso! } (Sem Senso: Weasley vampira. Agora brilha no sol, colega. -NOT)** que agora possuía um brilho frio. **(Sem Senso: Quer dizer que antes tinha um brilho quente?) **

Ela prometeu a si mesma que faria Harry pagar por toda dor que ela estava **(Sem Senso: Concordância gramatical já foi assassinada umas mil vezes! #chorando) {Sem Personalidade desistiu de vomitar e veio chorar a morte da concordância, era uma boa amiga.}** jurou que ele iria ter o coração tão despedaçado como o dela estava nesse momento. **(Sem Senso: Isso é mimimi demais até pra mim!) {Sem Personalidade: THIS IS SPAAAAAAAAAAAARTA!} **

Que ele **(Sem Senso: Uai Ginny, fez o mesmo que o Harry e se mandou pro lado colorido da força? Virou GINEVRÃO? O:) {Sem Personalidade: Se for comer a Pansy por vingança, vai ser clichê! Só dizendo.}** ia fazer ele pagar por cada mentira que ele havia lhe contado,cada toque palavra **(Sem Senso: Toque palavra? Tem jeito de tocar a palavra? Como se faz isso, manolo? Olha as dorgas da autora!)** e sentimento que ele tinha plantado em seu coração **(Sem Senso: Essa tal planta sentimento é boa para quê? Mandingas? Macumba da pesada? Pra cirrose? Pedras nos rins? Hm?) {Sem personalidade: Enquanto Harry tava plantando sentimentos no seu coração - se é que isso é possível – Draco estava plantando a mandioca no Potter. Legal. (Y)}** e o arrancou naquele ato de traição.

Ele iria pagar por toda a mentira. **(Sem Senso: E eu quero ser paga para ripar. #voto por salário #fora Lacerda #greve) {Sem personalidade: Contrata Haniball Lecter! Aposto que ele arranca o dele com muito mais classe.} {Sem personalidade²: Eu ouvi boatos sobre salário pra ripagem? Ouvi mesmo? *-*}**

Toda dor. **(Sem Senso: Inclusive aquela que sentiu quando abriu as pernas pro Harry, né? Conta outra, Ginny! Duvido que tenha perdido sua virgindade com o Potter, pfvr! É tão ~dada~) { Sem personalidade: Não, esqueceu que ele não quis comer ela? A dor deve ter sido do vibrador de Basilisco, só pode. Vai ver a presa agarrou onde não devia. Uú}**

Todos os sentimentos despedaçados. **(Sem Senso: Só usar super bonder que junta tudo!) {Sem Personalidade: Usa cuspe.}**

TODOS. **(Sem Senso: TODOS O QUÊ, CRIATURA DE MERLIN?) {Sem Personalidade: Todos! E VOCÊS NUNCA VÃO SABER O QUÊ. ESSA SERÁ MINHA VINGANÇA FINAL. MUHAHAHA.}**

E até que ele sofresse na pele a toda a dor que ela sentia ela não iria descansar ou ela não se chamava Ginny Weasley até porque a vingança de uma mulher traída é sempre a pior que se pode sofre. **(Sem Senso: Quando o "R" aparece a mais no "permitir", no "sofrer" ele falta. Vai entender cabeça de autor trash! Mas só tenho uma coisa a dizer: ALELUIA IRMÃOS, ESSA PORRA ACABOU! AGORA POSSO FINALMENTE DORMIR EM PAZ!) {Sem Personalidade: Enquanto isso ela adotou o codinome de Gigi Lambe Lambe, se jogou na night e disse deus à moral e aos bons costumes.}**

**(Sem Senso: Autora, diga X para a ripagem!)** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX **(Sem Senso: Autora obediente essa! #dorgas)**

Nota da Autora: Deuses da onde isso saiu? **(Sem Senso: De Nárnia é que não foi!) {Sem personalidade: Nem do Tártaro foi, Hades se recusaria a deixar algo tão sinistro adentrar seus territórios. Vai que tentava tomar o poder de suas mãos?}** Não me reconheci nessa ão **(Sem Senso: Nessa ão? ****WTF? FUCK THE POLICE! FUCK EVERYTHING! I'M GONNA DRINK, BYE!)** o que vocês acharam? **(Sem Senso: É pra ser sincera ou para te iludir?)** mandem suas criticas **(Sem Senso: Serve ripagem?) {Sem personalidade: É a parte em que peço perdão por ser uma menina má? Perdão. T_T}** e eu devo continuar? **(Sem Senso: NÃO, PELAMOR!)** Se sim qual vingança Ginny tinha que desempenhar? **(Sem Senso: Quer mesmo saber? Dar o cu pra geral!) {Sem Personalidade: Arrombá-los com cactos, só acho.}** .sua opinião sera muito bem vinda. :)

**Sem Senso está procurando as vírgulas até agora, sofrendo de ansiedade por não conseguir encontrá-las. Acabou desmaiando de sono em sua procura e todas do QG foram tentar achá-la nesse momento.**

**Sem Personalidade entrou em mais uma crise de consciência por estar se sentindo maldosa e com medo de ir para o inferno. Nesse exato momento as meninas do QG estão lhe fornecendo chá de erva doce e calmantes. Mas, em sua defesa, ela tem a dizer que mexer com D/G é pisar no seu calo. Além do que, a falta de coerência em relação ao tempo e espaço a deixou confusa, talvez amanhã nem se lembre mais disso.**

**Sem Juízo se jogou do último andar do prédio onde mora depois de betar a ripagem, pois ia lendo a fanfic no decorrer e teve várias crises de depressão; o Corpo de Bombeiros teve que ajuntar seu corpo com pás, pois literalmente virou paçoca ao chegar no chão; as meninas do QG ainda estão chorando por seu triste suicídio.**


End file.
